The Morning After
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: He asked me to marry him. RW/HG. Oneshot. Rated for mature reference.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters, plots, or settings.**

It was just another slightly cloudy, partially sunny morning as I laid in bed, my head planted firmly in Ron's lap, one of his hands lazily rubbing circles on my back, the other holding tightly onto my own. But to me it wasn't just another day, as it seemed to be for the rest of the world. This was a day that I had never experienced before. I couldn't remember a time that I had felt so completely and utterly… _whole_ before last night, and that's what made this morning so special. It felt like I was actually living.

And I knew it was because of Ron.

He was the only reason I got up in the morning, the only reason that I didn't just stay in bed and sleep my life away. He was the person who urged me to get up and eat something or go for a run or go on a date with him, sometimes getting on his knees and begging me, even if I was feeling like a piece of crap.

But he was also the person who knew exactly when I was a piece of crap that was meant to be left alone. He could tell from the look on my face whether I was feeling up to doing something. It was the way that his head could calculate what I was capable of doing, physically and emotionally, in whatever condition I was in that made him so amazingly fascinating and utterly sexy.

He was the only person that could make me feel like I had last night. I blushed at the thought of what we had done. I remembered the way that it seemed like his body fit perfectly against mine, and the way that his touch, soft and gentle, but still enough to make me feel him, had sent shivers up and down me. I had never experienced something so beautiful and pure before, and I knew that I wouldn't ever be able to get enough of the feeling that he had given me.

"Mione?" I heard him mumble softly, waiting patiently for my return back to the place where I could hear him. My head had been in the habit of drifting away from me lately. But I was fully aware of his actions now. I felt the vibrations of my name running through his skin and his muscles, portraying the way that I think a stampede of miniature animals would feel running down his body.

"Mhm?" I mumbled back, not feeling like gathering up the energy to make a proper response. I was too happy to actually talk.

"Last night was bloody amazing." I couldn't help but smile, and I almost laughed at the sheer bluntness that Ron had put into the statement, and at the fact that it was completely true. I didn't even scold him for swearing. I nodded happily against his leg.

"I know it was." He shifted a little against me, and I shifted at the exact same time as he did, without planning it. It was almost creepy to think about how much we were constantly in sync without knowing it. I suddenly felt disappointment at the fact that we could have been so coordinated and so together for years now. But I quickly pushed that train of thought out of my mind, reminding myself that he was here now and that that's all that mattered. I felt the vibrations of his voice again.

"We're going to do that again, right? We're going to have lots and lots of agains, right?" he asked curiously, with an almost childish spirit about him. I giggled at the fact that what he was talking about made the thought so ironic; how the fact that him talking childishly about something so grownup made complete sense for the two of us.

I nodded once more, completely content with the fact that we were going to have thousands of more times to practice, over and over what we had done last night. It didn't scare me as much as it used to. The thought that he would see me fully exposed again didn't bring trembles of fear and anxiety into my head. It had almost the opposite effect on me. It calmed my fears and soothed them to the point where they weren't even there anymore. I felt as though I wanted him to see me, because of the fact that it had made me feel so amazing. Then I felt a little disgusted with the egotistical manner of that particular thought. Ron's low voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mione, can I ask you something?"

I laughed again. It was so Ron to ask me if he could ask me a question. We had just done the unspeakable and he was asking me if he could ask me a question.

"Sure, Ron." I giggled softly.

I looked up at him and his face was filled with innocence and love. His eyes sparkled relentlessly and his freckles were

And the world stopped. My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. I couldn't move my body; all the movement stopped. I tried to move my limbs, but I was frozen. The noise stopped. The sound stopped. The sight stopped. Everything just stopped.

The world stopped spinning. The stars stopped twinkling. The moon stopped revolving. Everything in the whole universe was shocked into a stand still, as stunned as I was.

And suddenly I was sitting in a sea of colors, emotions racing through me like they never had before. Fear, happiness, terror, elatedness, anxiety and all the memories of us, the ones on the Horcrux Hunt, from Hogwarts, from the Last Battle, after the battle, last night, at the Burrow, everything smashed together and created this huge ball of color that was swirling faster and faster around in my head. It was exactly like a top would be. The colors spinning faster and faster until I was certain that it was going to tip over onto its side and break the cycle. I just kept hearing the words over and over again in my head, playing like a broken record that I didn't mind having broken.

_Will you marry me? Will you marry me? Will you marry me?_

Then I felt something deep within my gut crawling up my throat. I thought it could be the nausea hitting from staring into that spinning top too long. I felt like I did before I threw up, but it felt different then that. I knew I wasn't about to throw up. This felt too…_good _to be that.

This felt more like I had just swallowed the light and the power that the stars had left when they had faded out with shock and become nothings and that this new light and power that had been left floating around in space was going to leave my body and join the heavens once again. It wasn't the least bit painful, but it was an unsettling feeling. And suddenly I realized that it was words that were working their way up my throat, words that were about to erupt out of my mouth, words that were-

"YES!" I screamed, no longer paralyzed. I launched myself at him, showering his face and his neck with kiss after kiss after kiss. "Yes! Yes! YES!" I laughed and screamed and jumped up and down, eventually so caught up in emotion that I was at the point of tears.

He asked me to _marry him._ We had talked about the fact that we didn't ever want to be apart, but I didn't think he would ask me to marry him. Harry and Ginny were already married of course, but they'd always moved tons faster then we had.

But he asked me to _MARRY HIM._ God, I love that man.

A/N: I wasn't really sure about this one. I was in a certain type of mood, and this is what I got out of it. REALLLY shaky ending. Ahahah. Good? Bad? Review :) 


End file.
